Take this pain from me
by Keja
Summary: What if Vegeta won against Goku,when he does his “Galic Gun” and Goku his “Kameamea”. Goku would be lying dead and Vegeta would be in a pretty good shape. What if Vegeta had no idea how the dragonballs looked and no idea how they worked?He would
1. The lost

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Yoow, I know I never finish my other story but don't whorry I will.. I hope you all like it! Please review!!!!!! Thanks! XxXx Keja  
  
Summary: What if Vegeta won against Goku,when he does his "Galic Gun" and Goku his "Kameamea". Goku would be lying dead and Vegeta would be in a pretty good shape. What if Vegeta had no idea how the dragonballs looked and no idea how they worked?He would need some help... what if it was Bulma who helped him  
  
Vegeta did it he defeated Goku. Krillen got also killed. He decided to keep Gohan alive since he was a half-saiyan. And used Nappa's spacepod to send him to a planet not so far from Earth and not (yet) taken over by Frieza. It was abandon and Vegeta made him healthy by the healing machine inside the spacepod. "That should do it, you should thank me for that, you brat." Vegeta said whit a smirk on his face. "Now once I have immortality, I'll come to you and make you a real saiyan!" Vegeta laught. Vegeta tought by himself that he should get some help to get those dragonballs. So he torture Yahjirobi to tell him. And as the coward he was he tolled him he shoud look for a girl called Bulma, that she had a device, the dragonradar, that could locate the dragonballs... So Vegeta whas going to go right away but he waited till he was fully recovered in his spacepod.  
  
*****************Meanwille at Master Roshi's place*****************  
  
"I can't believe they lost!" Bulma said whit tears in her eyes. "Now what? What is he going to do? To us? To the planet?" Bulma said looking at master Roshi hoping he would answer the questions. "I am afraid I.I don't know Bulma-chan." Master Roshi said whit a said look on his face.  
  
"GOHAN! My baby! Oh Gohan!! What did he do to him? WHERE IS MY BABY?" Chichi yelled against her father (Ox-king). "Chichi, honey, I.I.I don't know.' Said the Ox-king whit fear. "Now take it easy Chichi, relax a little. I am sure he's fine!" Ox-king said trying to make his daughter calm down. "MY BABY BOY JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY AN ALIEN! AND MY HUSBAND IS DEAD!!! And there no dragonballs to wish him back! So don't tell ME to take it easy and relax a LITTLE!" Chichi said on furies tone.  
  
"You know she's right, we don't have any dragonballs. So I guess there are really DEAD this time." Bulma said whit tears in here eyes. "I-uh.There where all good fellows, every one of them, Goku, Tien, Chao-tzu and Yamcha, even Piccolo." Master Roshi said.  
  
Chichi faided and Ox-king piked her up and left. He said it would be better if they went home and let her be so she could accept it in her own way...  
  
*******A week later*******  
  
(Bulma's pov)  
  
Vegeta had finally recoverd and went searching for Bulma. Bulma stayed at master Roshi's place for a while. Vegeta had finally made it at kame's house. "Whaa!! Wh-what are you d-doing here? What do you want from me?" Roshi asked whit fear. Vegeta just smirked and blowed him away. He went inside to look for the girl. He went straight to the refridgorater. He was hungry and he started to eat, and forget why he was exacly here.  
  
Bulma went down (not knowing vegeta was there), because she heard a blow. She saw Roshi laying down..dead. Bulma let out a sream. She looked around in search fot the killer. Someone had been eating.  
  
"V-V-Vegeta?" Bulma asked whit a shaking voice against no one particular. Hoping there wouldn't be anyone answering her question, but unfortanly for Bulma someone did answer. "That would be Prince Vegeta for you" Vegeta said whit a smirk. He was right behind her Bulma let out a tiny scream of surprise. What Vegeta saw wasn't a girl,. he saw this gorgeous woman in front of him. Right there shaking out of fear for him. "Please don't hurt me! W-what do you want from me?" she dared to ask. "What I want from you? The dragonradar. Now go and get it quik." He command.  
  
Bulma ran upstairs and search right away. "where did I put that thing? Oh dammit! I wonder why he needs that." then Bulma came to the relisation that there was still hope. 'The planet Namek! Oh no wait Vegeta whil ask for immortallity and then the universe will be doomed! Damn it. what do I do? Do I give him the dragonradar and let the universe be destroyed? Or do I don't give him and let myself get killed? Alright! Common Bulma you can do this do it for earth! And yamcha, goku and all the others!' It had been ten minutes she had been up there.. "If your not down in 5 seconds I'll--" Vegeta never got to finish that sentence. Bulma was downstairs in front of him, whit no dragonradar. "What's the big I dea? Where is the dragonradar? I don't have time for you, woman!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma graped all her courage togheter and yelled back "I RATHER DIE THEN GIVE YOU THE DRAGONRADAR!!" Vegeta was a bit stunned.. "Such a little thing and such a big mouth.. watch your tong miss I'm still stronger then you!"  
  
'Oh crap bad idea!! Now what? Hey the dragonradar!' It was lying on the couch. Vegeta took her by her waist and pulled her close to him and grapped her face. There lips where like an inch from each other. Vegeta said throug his teeth "Don't ever forget where you place is, got it woman!? Now go get that dragonradar so we can leave." Bulma did what she was told. 'Wait a minut.. So WE can leave? I'm coming whit him!?!?' Bulma had to know did he just mis said something, was he joking or was he just serius? So she asked.. "euhm.. vegeta did you just say we can leave?" "Yes I did. You're coming whit me rather you like it or not. I need your help controlling that thing and I don't know how a dragonball looks and I could use some entertainment and the way." He said. 'Okay. why id I ask that? Now I'm even MORE frightent. Entertainment?? Oh kami help!'  
  
Vegeta saw the look on her face. He smirked. 'I like this woman. She's ah.. what do they say? oh yes. cute.' It was time to go. "Woman common we're leaving" He flyed up. "Hey wait I can't fly!" She yelled "oh I see." he smirked. 'I wonder if anyone ever notice that whenever he smirks something bad happens' Bulma thought. He put his arms around her waist and flyed up. Vegeta saw her smiling she seemed to like this a lot. It was the first time Bulma could laugh in a long time. 'whoooooo this so nice! I could do this all day.'  
  
They finally landed. There was a spacepod. Only ONE spacepod. For one person. "Um vegeta how do we get there? I mean there is only one spacepod." Bulma asked. "Yeah but it's big enough for the 2 of us" Vegeta said smiking. He went inside. He gave a signh to come and sit on his lap. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this' She went down to sit on his euhm.. lap. Vegeta seemed to enjoy this Bulma and the other hand was really uncomfertebol. "Now sit back and be quit and relax. I'm gonna sleep, so don't move, got it? Vegeta said. Bulma just nodded. This was going to be a long trip. They where in outer space. And it was beautiful. Bulma didn't wanna move. "Is outer space always this beautiful?" Bulma asked gently. No replay. No answer. Just snorring.. 'Oh he's a sleep.. You know he's kind of cute when he is sleeping.'  
  
"Goodnight Vegeta " Bulma decided she shut take a nap. 


	2. Furie

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Heeeeey!!!!!!! Sorry that I haven't updated! But I didn't have the time yet!! I'm sooo sorry!! But if you review more, the more I'm gonna update... Big kisses Keja XxXxXxX  
  
(A/N ' ' is when they think and "" is when they speak...)  
  
It was a long trip and Vegeta seemed to be finally awoken.. 'Hmm the woman seems to be a sleep.' Bulma was indeed still sleeping. Sitting on Vegeta's lap.. she was laying whit her on Vegeta's shoulder. 'She's really beautiful.. or at least when she's sleeping.. a little noisy when she's awake.'  
  
Vegeta has been whit woman. But you know just for fun, entertainment, he could never really give himself to someone open, show his feeling, al tough he claimed he didn't have any feelings. He tought feelings were weak. Perhaps that would change now...  
  
"hmmm...no..." Bulma said. 'She must be dreaming' "NOOOOOO!!! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!!!" She screamed. Vegeta was a bit got by surprise. "Hey woman wake up.." "Huh? Where am I?" Bulma said whit a sleepy voice. "In a spacepod" Vegeta replied. "Oh right" Bulma said on a tone like she tought it was just a bad dream. Speaking about bad dreams. She had such a nightmare...  
  
//The dream//  
  
Bulma was on a field. Full of beautiful flowers. Yellow one's, no more like cream, cream/yellow. Bulma didn'know what kind of flowers they were. The bright bleu sky whas al of sudden full of clouds. She heard voices. "Bulma!" "Hey bulma where are you?" Someone said. She knew who that was. It was... Yamcha! "Yamcha? Where are you?" She yelled as loud as she could. A few clouds dissapear. Yamcha was there, he was waving at her. Goku was there togheter whit Gohan and Chi-chi. And Tien, Chaotzu, Krillin.. Everyone! There where al so happy. The white smoggy clouds where al of a sudden darker and the beautiful flowers were red. Everything was dark and looked full of sorrow. There was something comming.. It-it looked like Vegeta but then more in a demon/devil look. He was killing everyone.. Bulma cried. Devil/demon Vegeta said "For you it's a nightmare, but for me it's a pleasure!" "No." "Oh yes.. And you're gonna be my pet! Always fun a piece of entertainment." He took her by her hair. "NOOOOOO!!! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
//End of dream//  
  
"Are you ok woman?" Vegeta asked, not that he was consurned about her, but he just didn't want some weirdo next to him. Bulma looked like she was in another demension. "Yeah I'm fine. So what do we do now?" she asked. "By the way my name is Bulma, you don't have to call me woman." "I'll call you whatever I want. Got it?" "Oh..okay.." Bulma said insecure. "There's not much we can do." "Oh.. well tell me Vegeta-"Vegeta interupped her "It's prince Vegeta" "Yeah, but you're not my prince, I'm not a saiyan you see." Bulma said on a tone from I-don't-take-orders-from-you. "Still you'll honor me, and call me by my title!" Vegeta said on a louder tone. "I'm not that klunz Nappa, you know! You can't tell me what to do and how I'm supposed to do it! I don't take orders from you! You are not a prince to me!" Bulma yelled back. "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME,WOMAN" "You don't have to that to me either!! AND MY NAME IS BULMA! NOT WOMAN! B-U-L-M-A!!!" telling him like he was a four-year-old kid who just wouldn't understand why the sky was bleu. Vegeta was really enjoying this. He was having a fight and someone actually said something smart back. "ARGH!! Just shut up!" "you shut up" she said. Smart but a bit annoying. "Well fine!" he said. "Fine!" she said and turned her head the other way. It was hard having a fight whit someone when your sitting on his lap you know.. Vegeta also looked the other way. He was smirking. He was going to love this trip! 'What an annoying little guy! Argh he makes me so mad! God how can anyone stand him? Stupid saiyan. Monkeyboy! Prince huh? Some prince! Prince of a dead race! But I guess you never say that whit it huh!? JERK!' Bulma thought furiously. 'The woman is really cute when she's mad.. Maybe I should.. no wait what am I thinking!? I need to get the dragonballs. I wonder I Freeza nows what I'm up to? I hope not, because it be impossible for me to get them!'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
--On Freeza's ship-- ***************************************************************************  
  
"Getting ready to land on the planet Namek." A voice said. "Hmm finnaly. I can't believe this is actual happening! I'm gonna be the  
ruler of the universe...for eternity! No wait.. I'm gonna be a-a- A GOD!! Mwuhahaha" Freeza said, obviously amused. "Zarbon, get over here" Freeza said. "Yes sire, what is it?" Zarbon said making a deep bow. "Get ready fot  
Namek..." Freeza said in a dark tone drinking the green whine.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
--On some planet-- ***************************************************************************  
  
Gohan had awaked on a strange planet. Ever since he had been training it was rough. But he could haddel it. He was preparing for when Vegeta was coming. His revenge for what he did to his father, his friend krillin, his senei Piccolo and all the others. Gohan was full of rage and the planet was feeling it. "I'm GONNA MAKE YOU PAY VEGETA!!! YOU HEAR ME VEGETA?? I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled in rage. The pain he was feeling was had no name. He was so furious. Full of anger and pain. Something that was not supposed to happen to a little boy who was only 7.  
  
Ok that's it for now...I know it's a really short chapter but I'll promise to make the next one longer!! Please review.. Big kiss Keja XxXxX 


End file.
